Metrology targets included on a layer of a semiconductor fabrication process typically serve as a proxy for all structures fabricated on the layer such that printing characteristics (e.g. overlay, critical dimension, or the like) may be measured on the metrology target to diagnose the quality of the fabrication process for the entire layer. Further, many types of metrology targets may be designed to enable highly precise measurements of specific printing characteristics. However, as the demands for small structure size and high structure density increase, differences in the layouts of metrology targets with respect to other structures on the layer may result in a metrology target being fabricated with different printing characteristics than the other structures on the layer, which may decrease the accuracy and reliability of the metrology targets. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method for curing defects such as those identified above.